Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to materials for potting and encapsulating electronic components, and more particularly, relates to a multi-function and highly adaptable epoxy casting resin system designed for various applications in both indoor and outdoor environments.
Description of the Related Art
A wide range of materials have been developed for potting and encapsulating electronic components. For example, materials made of epoxy resin are commonly used as potting compound in printed circuit board applications. While there is a variety of commercially available potting and encapsulation systems, there are drawbacks associated with each. For example, many currently used epoxies do not have sufficient thermal conductivity for use with electrical components which achieve high temperatures. Further, the epoxies that do achieve high thermal conductivity do so at the expense of other properties, such as strength, toughness, or electrical permittivity. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved epoxy casting resin system with desired properties.